


Stitches

by Theluminousfisheffect



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Brothers, Child Abuse, District 12, Hurt/Comfort, Mellark Bakery, Pre Hunger Games, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theluminousfisheffect/pseuds/Theluminousfisheffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta wakes up in the family bakery, surrounded by his brothers with a splitting headache and no idea how it happened.  Some Mellark brotherly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

"Peeta? Peeta, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

A voice breaks through the darkness. A throbbing begins in my temple and I wish the voice would leave. I was much happier in oblivion. The pain in my head is unbearable. I want to fall back into the blackness but the voice won't leave.

"Peeta! Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

The voice shatters the darkness into a million tiny pieces and light pierces my eyelids and blinds me.

I turn my head to the side and scrunch my eyes shut again. The stabbing pain in my temple makes my head reel and I think I am going to pass out.

"He's awake! Appam! He's awake!" the voice shouts.

"Thank goodness! That bitch! She could have killed him and she doesn't even care!"

"She makes me so angry! We have to do something Appam! Now!"

"No," I mumble, still in a daze. I can't remember what they are talking about but it sounds like there could be trouble if they take the action they talk about. Something deep down makes me uneasy as they talk about it but the pain in my skull stops me from concentrating.

"Peeta? Can you hear us?"

I recognise the voice this time. It's Rye. He's one of my two older brothers. I try to reply but my answer is slurred.

"Hm, yeah I can hear you."

Suddenly Appam's voice is right beside me. Appam's the oldest of the three of us. He likes to try and take care of us; protect us.

"Peeta, what happened?"

I'd like to know as well but I have no recollection of anything before waking up in darkness. I try to remember but thinking of any sort causes the pain to intensify and I feel myself become dizzy. In fact, the whole world is lurching to the side and I close my eyes to shut it out.

"Peeta?" my brothers chorus, worry creeping into their voices.

I try to answer them but queasiness takes over and instead of speaking, I roll over and throw up over the floor.

"Oh crap, Rye, we have got to clean this up or he is dead."

"Ewww gross, I don't want to clean it up!" Rye protests.

"Fine, I'll do it! You look after Peeta!" Appam snaps.

"Fine!" Rye spits back.

He leaves to go and get a drink of water for me. I lie my head back on the pillow, unable to do much else.

I begin to shiver uncontrollably. I am suddenly freezing cold and I can't stop shaking.

Appam comes over and pulls the blanket up around my chin.

"Peeta, what's wrong? Why are you shaking? You cold?"

I nod my head and the pain shoots through my temple again. Movement is not a good idea. I wince and touch the side of my head.

"Okay, you just lie there Peeta," he advises me.

I smile weakly and close my eyes again.

Rye comes back up with the water and the two of them watch over me until I drain the whole glass.

"We need to see how bad he is, Rye. Whether he has a concussion or not," Appam says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill," Rye shrugs him off. "Okay, Peeta, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Slowly I open my eyes and the world starts spinning again. I force my eyes to stay open this time and fix my vision on Rye's hand. It's moving so much it looks like he has seven fingers on one hand. I pinch the bridge of my nose and bury my face into my fist.

"Three?" I guess.

"Lucky guess," Rye mutters.

"Peeta, how many did you actually see?" Appam asks.

"Seven," I mumble quietly after a long pause.

"He's dizzy and throwing up - he definitely has concussion," Rye says.

"We have to go and get that healer. What's her name? Everdeen?"

"No!" I protest with all the energy I can muster, which isn't very convincing. "I'm fine!" I sit up quickly, causing my head to rush and the queasiness comes back again. For the second time, I throw up, which does not help to prove my case.

What is wrong with me? What happened?

I feel something warm and wet trickle down my face from where the pain emanates. Cautiously, I rub my face and am shocked when my hand becomes covered in a thick, blood red liquid. It takes me a moment to realise that it is blood. I recoil back from my hand.

Where did the blood come from? Why am I covered in someone's blood? What the hell happened?

It takes another few seconds for the realisation to dawn on me.

"This...this is my blood," I stutter quietly, staring at my hand in awe.

Just what is going on?

"Awww crap, Appam. Those bandages you gave him aren't enough. He's bled right through them! He's going to need stitches. We have to get him to the healer!"

"No! Don't take me there!" I shout weakly, although I won't have much choice in the matter. I won't be able to walk there so Appam and Rye will want to carry me. Even if I wasn't weakened by dizziness and blood loss, I couldn't stop both of them.

"Sorry, Peeta, we got no choice. You need to see her and we can't bring her here - Mum would go mad!" Appam reasons.

"And probably hit us too," Rye adds darkly.

Bam! Suddenly a flash of a memory fills my vision. I can see Mother, screaming at me, calling me all sorts of horrible, derogatory names. I stand silently, watching helplessly as she lifts the rolling pin from the counter. I shrink away from her, scared of what she'll do but this only seems to anger her more.

"You worthless little coward! You torture me but you're too afraid to take your punishment? What have I ever done to make you cower like this? Well this time, I'll give you a reason to be afraid!" she screams hysterically.

She swings the rolling pin through the air and I shut my eyes. In a second, I feel it impact with the side of my head and then I feel the coldness of the concrete beneath my face. Coloured dots fill my vision and somewhere in the distance, I can hear my mother's rants. Then her voice is gone and I am left alone in total darkness.

The memory intensifies the pain and a pained groan escapes my lips. I hold my head between my hands and Appam grabs me to hold me upright.

"Peeta!"

I bury my face in his shirt and grip it tightly. But the pain only increases and closing my eyes does nothing to help the dizziness. I feel my grip loosen as I lose consciousness and collapse.

I dream that I am on a boat out at sea in District 4. The waves gently rock the boat while I lie in a chair on the deck. It is relaxing, with the sun gently warming my face. It feels comforting, safe.

Suddenly, the sun disappears and I open my eyes to see hoards of dark, sinister clouds rolling in and blocking out the sunlight. Immediately rain pelts out of the sky, hammering the deck and the wind begins to howl. The boat lurches back and forth violently as the wind riles up the waves.

I grab on to something and hold on for dear life. Huge waves are now breaking over the boat, trying to pull me into the unforgiving sea below. I try to hold on but with every wave my grip loosens until the largest wave breaks over me and pulls me under. I wake with a jolt just before I hit the icy sea.

The dream seems to linger even after I am awake. I can still feel the waves move up and down, up and down beneath me, albeit at a gentler, more constant pace, unlike the violent waves during the storm.

Am I still dreaming?

Daringly, I peek out, half expecting to be on a boat. I am confused when I see dirt instead of water. How do I still feel waves if I'm on land? Is this a side effect of being hit in the head? I hope not. It makes my stomach uneasy and I moan.

"Hey, you had better not throw up on us again!" Rye teases, half seriously.

I want to ask where we are but I can't form a coherent sentence.

"Wh-wh-where?" I murmur before Appam laughs and interrupts.

"We're in the Seam, Peeta. We're taking you to see the healer, whether you like it or not!"

I don't like it. I don't like it at all but I can't recall why. There was something there that I didn't want to run into. Why didn't I want to see Mrs Everdeen?

Everdeen! Katniss! It all rushes back to me now.

I try to protest, but I have lost my ability to form comprehensible words. I only can groan. I try to break my brother's hold on me but it's no use. Any movement makes my head reel and I am too weak to struggle. So I lie still and hope and wish that Katniss will not be home. I think, for one of the first times ever, I want Katniss to be out hunting in the forest with Gale. Of course, I'd prefer it if he wasn't there but right now, I'd take it happily.

My brothers walk around to the back of the Everdeen's house and knock on the door. Little Prim opens the door and gasps when she sees me.

"What happened?" she asks, pulling Appam inside. Rye follows behind and shuts the door.

"He fell in the bakery and hit his head off the countertop," Appam lies.

"It was your mother, wasn't it?" Prim asks quietly.

Appam glares darkly into the distance but Prim takes his silence as a yes. She shakes her head sadly.

"I'll go and get Mother," she says and walks out.

Appam sets me down in a chair and pats my knee comfortingly.

"Everything will be okay. She'll heal you up, Peeta."

I stare at the floor, willing myself not to throw up again.

Prim returns followed by Mrs Everdeen. Her eyes widen when she sees me, but she does not gasp. She walks across the room and kneels in front of me.

"What happened, Peeta?"

I don't answer. I just stare into her eyes and then down at the ground.

Without looking away from me, Mrs Everdeen asks my brothers to leave.

"I'll take care of Peeta, boys. You go home to your mother so she doesn't get suspicious."

Rye and Appam begin to protest but I agree with Mrs Everdeen.

"Guys, Mrs Everdeen's right." That's all I can manage before I think I am going to be sick.

My brothers grumble but concede and go home.

With them gone, Mrs Everdeen turns her attention back to me.

"What happened, Peeta?" she tries again. "Was it your mother?" she asks gently.

I sigh.

"Yes ma'am," I whisper.

She shakes her head but doesn't press me to say any more. I guess she doesn't want to upset me.

"You're such a good boy," she says sadly.

"Thank you ma'am," I say.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she says. "Prim!" she calls.

The door opens and Prim enters. I watch the door nervously, hoping that Katniss doesn't follow. Mrs Everdeen smiles.

"Don't worry, Katniss is out hunting. I'll be finished with you long before she gets home."

I nod gratefully, still unsure whether I can speak without vomiting. My head spins and I grimace.

Prim takes my hand and squeezes it gently.

"You'll be okay. Mum will fix you up." she smiles.

"Thanks," I murmur.

Mrs Everdeen cleans the wound on my head and then carefully stitches it up. I wince as she pulls the thread through the first time and Prim comforts me.

"It will only hurt for a second."

"I've had worse," I whisper.

Under her breath, I'm sure I hear Mrs Everdeen mutter "I wish that wasn't true." But it may just be the concussion. After all, why would she care about me?

After she had stitched me up, she asked Prim to clean the rest of the blood from my face.

"No, that's okay - " I begin but Mrs Everdeen interrupts.

"It's all right Peeta. Prim is learning to become a healer. She needs experience with these kinds of things. She'll have to face far worse."

"Besides," Prim grins, "Blood doesn't bother me."

Cautiously, Prim cleans the streaks of blood from my face and washes the blood from my hair, gently untangling the curls. Mrs Everdeen brings over a glass filled with a strange, pink liquid that smells very strongly of daisies.

"Drink this," she orders. "It will help with the concussion."

Obediently, I take the glass and drink every drop. Almost immediately the queasiness eases and I can form coherent sentences again. The pain in my temple is still blinding, but that will fade with time.

"Thank you ma'am," I say, glad that I can express my appreciation without having to worry about throwing up.

I turn to Prim. "You'll make a fantastic healer. You're a natural."

She beams and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Just make sure you come back in three or four days so we can remove the stitches," she replies.

"Prim, would you care to escort Peeta back home? I'm not sure he is ready to make the journey alone yet."

"Oh no, there's no need," I say quickly. "I'm fine, really. I can walk home by myself, thanks. Oh and I will send some fresh bread over as a thank you," I add.

"You had better not," Mrs Everdeen warns me. "Not unless you plan on another visit for more stitches."

"You are probably right ma'am," I answer. I wish I could repay them somehow. I'll have to settle for sneaking Prim cookies from the shop like I do from time to time when she passes by alone.

I thank them both again and stand to leave. The world lurches to the left, but I manage to keep my balance. Prim guides me out of the apothecary and stops at the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" she asks kindly.

Prim is such a sweet little girl.

"No, that's okay, Prim. I don't want my mother to know where I've been and you know how she would react if she saw you. You know how she feels about people from the Seam." I roll my eyes. I hate my mother's attitude. She acts like we are so much better than everyone else because we live in the town. I do not agree. People are all equal - no matter where they come from. Besides, we still live in District 12 - hardly anything to brag about. The Capitol barely even notices our existence, unless we don't meet our coal quotas. And that never happens. We don't want that sort of attention.

"I guess it would be better for you if I don't come," Prim says, unsurely.

"I'll be okay Prim," I smile.

She nods and goes back inside.

I have to walk along the right side of the road on the way home, trying to compensate for the world leaning to the left. I stumble a few times but manage to make it home without falling. Then I sneak in through the back door. I find Rye and Appam in the bakery and they begin to question me until Mother walks in. We fall to silence and become absorbed in our work until she has made her coffee and leaves.

"What happened?" Rye asks. "Do you have to go back?"

"Prim told me to go back in three or four days to get the stitches removed," I state.

"And?" Appam raises an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Hell no! In three or four days you are going to help me pull them out!" I say.

"Says who, runt?" Rye asks sarcastically.

"Peeta, you're going back," Appam says menacingly.

"Says me. We've already snuck away once this week. We are not risking it again! And I am not going back to Katniss' house!" I hiss.

"Oh, so that's what this is about," Appam laughs.

"Awww, Peeta's afraid his girlfriend will see him and he'll have to talk to her," Rye chuckles.

"Shut up," I laugh. "I am not going back!"

"Peeta," they begin.

"If you are going to make me go back, I'll pull the stitches out now so we have a reason to go back," I threaten.

"All right, all right, Peeta. You win. You don't have to go back."

"Thank you. Now let's get back to work before Mother realises we are behind our schedule."

Over the next couple of days, the pain in my temple subsides, although my thoughts still jumble together at times and I keep having strange dreams.

Four days after my visit, Prim arrives at the bakery while my mother is out.

"How's the head?" she asks.

"Much better thanks to the two resident healers," I laugh.

"Why didn't you come back? Mum is wondering about you."

"No need. The stitches are all out," I say, grinning.

Prim shakes her head and sighs.

"What are we going to do with you, Peeta?"

"Here, take a cookie," I laugh and hand her the one I have just finished frosting tiny flowers on to.

"Primrose," she smiles.

"Of course. No other flower would do for you, Prim."

She shakes her head again, laughing.

"Make sure you get some rest. I think you're still concussed."

I chuckle. "Okay doc."

Three days later, the pain in my head has gone and the swelling has almost disappeared. The dizziness and queasiness have both completely gone and my dreams are no longer strange. Everything is going back to normal.

Until I trip over my shoelaces and spill a bag of flour I was carrying. This time, thankfully, there was not a rolling pin involved so I don't get a concussion. But Mother hits me with enough force to leave me with a welt on my cheek that swells badly so that my right eye is partially closed.

And the cycle begins again.


End file.
